Family Business
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY SHORT STORY COLLECTION. Creative genius of Petrova Jewels, Emma Petrova will do whatever it takes to save her family's business from bankruptcy. She'll even marry mega-wealthy mine owner, Damon Salvatore. She needs his wealth and he needs her connections among the upper elite. But how vulnerable is Emma's heart to this seductive man? AU/OC
1. Into The Fire

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Anger boiled inside Damon as he navigated the crowd of a party held by the Petrova family in Paris. He could have cared less about the pretentious guests if his business didn't depend on them.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Your face might stick like that if you keep frowning." Damon turned to see a beautiful brunette behind him.

"And why do you care?"

"The introduction of the Petrova Spring Collection befits happiness. If I were you, I'd play nice.

"And why is that?"

"Because the private security is eyeing you."

"Shouldn't you be socializing?"

"Shouldn't you be smiling?" A slight smirk graced his lips. This girl had fire. "I knew if I tried hard enough I could get you to crack a smile."

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, smiley face?"

"A mouth like yours could get you into all kinds of trouble," Damon laughed.

"Oh, I like trouble."

"Big words." Sending Damon a penetrating gaze, she began to walk away, allowing Damon to get a good look at her curves.

"I hope you stick around. Maybe you'll find out later that my words are much more than that." This bold woman stunned Damon as she walked away. Maybe coming to this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

Emma filched a glass of champagne as she walked away from Damon. These parties bored her immensely, but her little sister, Tatia, absolutely loved them. Tonight's party was dedicated to the new line of jewelry Emma had fashioned for Petrova Jewels. The mastermind of the company, Emma had had difficulty locating the finest metals and gems for the collection. Salvatore Mining, a gigantic mining corporation, and their brute of a CEO Damon Salvatore had been swallowing up every business in its way.

Emma wondered how the man she had bantered with had come to the party if he was so bored. The Petrovas were known for their reputation, a reputation of high class. All the people in this room either had the breeding or money to earn their invite. Emma glanced at Damon again. He was definitely not her type. Among the Petrovas, Emma was known for playing with her men and then throwing them away. Emma knew from Tatia, the new CEO of Petrova Jewels, that their business was hurting. They needed money desperately. It had stressed Tatia out so much along with the death of their mother, she had been forced to take leave. So the revival of the family business now rested on Emma's shoulders.

As the event came to a close, Emma encountered her cousin, Katherine.

"How many pieces were sold?" she asked.

"No where near enough."

"Everything will work out, Emma."

"I'm sure it will." Emma looked to see Security talking with the grumpy man she had encountered earlier. "Take the rest of the night off, Kat. Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"This man won't leave, Miss Petrova," said the security guard.

"It's alright. I asked him to stay for coffee. You're dismissed."

"Night, Miss Emma."

"Goodnight."

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Damon smiled. Emma had originally planned to shove the man out the front door as soon as possible, but she looked in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"It's been a long day."

"Scared?"

"Fine. One coffee and then you leave."

"I see you're not so brave now that everyone's left," Damon said, brushing her arms with his hand. Emma's body immediately reacted to his touch.

"I'm the eternal flirt of my family. Don't take it personally."

"Really? You should be careful. A guy might start to get the wrong idea."

"You've never been here before, have you?"

"No. Does it matter?"

"In the long run, I suppose not. Did you like my work?"

"It's not bad."

"Not bad? Do you have any idea how long it takes to create these works of art? You obviously have no eye for good craftsmanship. If my work bores you, then why are you here, Mr…?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"_You're_ Damon Salvatore?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Get out!"

"What about the coffee? I thought the wealthy Petrovas were known for their hospitality."

"You obnoxious ass! How dare you come in here, knowing full well your mine is undercutting ours! We produce high-quality work and you supply the cheap chains which are running us out of business."

"I came to propose a business deal to your sister."

"She's not interested."

"She hasn't heard my offer."

"I have taken over her position temporarily. I'm the one in charge."

"You?"

"Tatia Petrova is on vacation for three months. Doctor's orders."

"Well then, what's your price?"

"For what?"

"Petrova Mine."

"In your dreams, hotshot," Emma laughed. "I mean seriously. Are you kidding me? You will never buy out Petrova's."

"If you have even half of Tatia's intelligence, you've realized that Petrova's has about a month before she goes belly up. I'm giving you an escape plan. You can make your pieces. All that I want is your mine."

"And I have an answer for you. Would you like to hear it?" Damon nodded. "When hell freezes over."

"We'll see about that. I'll show myself out."

As Damon walked out of the building and onto the street, he smirked. He had come to this party because of business, but now he was also faced with the possibility of pleasure. He wanted Emma Petrova. And what Damon Salvatore wanted he usually got.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Three days had passed since Emma's encounter with Damon and she had spent that time pouring over Petrova's financial documents with the company accountant. There was no way they could deny the inevitable. Petrova's was going to go under unless they received a massive amount of money or severely cut costs. She really hadn't wanted to attend a party that evening, but she had to keep up appearances. She grimaced as she saw Damon among the crowd. She resolved she wasn't going to let him push her around and intimidate her after gulping down her second glass of wine.

"I never realized you were such a stalker, Salvatore," she said, approaching Damon.

"Excuse me?"

"The best jewelers in the world are here. And I'm assuming you're here to see who else you can drive out of business."

"Shouldn't you be schmoozing?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm exactly where I need to be. What? No witty remark? That's a first."

"Don't act like you know me."

"Maybe I'd like to," Damon whispered into her ear. Damon then stepped back, particularly pleased that he'd gotten Emma all hot and bothered.

"I want you to leave our mine alone."

"And I want to make some contacts in the city and do business. We all want things we can't have."

"Maybe there's a solution to both of our problems." Emma glanced at Damon's left hand and an idea struck her. "You married?"

"No."

"Seeing anyone?"

"You know, if you want to go out with me, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm not asking you out," Emma said as she slid her hands up the lapels of Damon's jacket. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"If you just want sex…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. This is a business deal, genius."

"Maybe you should get down on one knee."

"You're such an ass."

"Well, at least you speak your mind. I like that in a girl."

"You talk too much. Typical CEO."

"Typical?"

"Yeah, typical. Like to hear the sound of their own voice. I want to save my family's business and you want contacts among the upper class. I will give you your contacts if you stop undercutting our mine for a year and give us the opportunity to turn things around."

"I don't need you to introduce me to these people."

"Who would have thought? Damon Salvatore, a big liar. You'll never get in, Damon. Not with your background." Damon scowled. She knew. She knew that his father was a criminal, imprisoned for embezzlement.

"Let's just say for a minute that I entertained this idea. What else would I get from this marriage?"

"You mean sex?" Damon was surprised by her bluntness. Emma Petrova was one of a kind and it excited him.

"Well, I am a guy. It crossed my mind once or twice."

"Sex only complicates things."

"But definitely makes things more interesting. Listen, we're adults. There's some attraction. I don't see why we can't have a little fun in the bedroom."

"No sex."

"It's a deal-breaker, Emma."

"Fine. I agree. Without sex." Damon yielded to her request…for now.

"No emotions involved either."

"Me, fall in love with you?" Emma laughed. "Please. That will never happen. This marriage is only one of convenience. How long are you staying in Paris?"

"Originally, three to six months."

"That's plenty of time to get everything done."

"I said originally. I'm here to stay, Emma. Still want to be married to me? Indefinitely?"

"I do," Emma smirked before kissing him. About three hours later, Damon took Emma to his apartment where they started ironing out the details of their fake marriage.

"We need to get a few things straight first," said Emma. "First off, our stories need to be the same. People will want to know how we met, how long we've been seeing each other."

"I'm too busy to construct and live an elaborate lie."

"It won't be that bad. We met through our mines and have been having a long-distance relationship. You then realized you couldn't live without me and came back to Paris."

"You make me sound like a love-sick schmuck."

"Because you are a love-sick schmuck. We'll tell people we've been seeing each other for months, but didn't want people to know because of publicity especially since..."

"My dad's appeal is in a few months and the tabloids are trying to pick up whatever scraps they can. I can just see the headlines now. Society Princess Marries Underworld Offspring. What Was She Thinking?" Emma took Damon's hand in hers.

"Maybe she was thinking he's good for. He's powerful and successful. And she has this bad-boy fantasy she always wanted to indulge. Not to mention she'd be saving her business in the process."

"Elaborate."

"My plan for saving the business is quite easy with your help."

"No, the bad-boy fantasy," said Damon as he kissed Emma's hand.

"Save it for the wedding night."

"I'll get the marriage license. What about witnesses? I can ask my brother, Stefan."

"Then I'll ask my cousin, Katherine."

"What about your sister?"

"No," Emma answered immediately. "I'll do the reception."

"Reception?"

"Yeah. People won't buy our marriage if we don't have a party. You want to get in with the elite of Paris you have to know them socially. They won't accept you if you don't. Not to mention, you've got a real attitude. You're Giuseppe Salvatore's son. So what? You're a powerful businessman. Don't let your father hold you back. Lose the chip factory on your shoulder."

"Chip factory? You think you're funny, don't you? My real question though is can you deliver what a real marriage entails? We've joked around about sex, but now I'm being serious. If we get married, we're monogamous. No messing around. This isn't forever. Once we get what we want, this ludicrous marriage is done."

Emma wasn't surprised by his honesty, but she was by the ache in her heart.


	3. What I've Done

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"What aren't you telling me?" Katherine asked as she pulled into a parking lot.

"We aren't going to an afternoon cocktail party."

"Then where are we going? Is it Tatia?"

"This isn't about Tatia. She's fine. Don't worry. We're going to the registry office."

"Why? Who's getting married?"

"Me."

"What? Who? Why?"

"I'm marrying Damon Salvatore."

"Am I missing something?"

"We met in Bordeaux and have been seeing each other long-distance ever since."

"You never said anything."

"Because his mine is driving ours in the ground. Tatia would kill me."

"You're doing this for the business."

"It's the right time, Katherine."

"You're an amazing person."

"You can't tell Tatia about this."

"Why?"

"At least not until I'm officially married. After the ceremony, I'm going to see her."

"You're sure this is what you want to do?" Emma nodded.

"I'm getting married in half an hour. Let's go. I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

Inside the registry office, Damon adjusted his tie.

"Would you relax?" Stefan muttered to his brother.

"I am relaxed."

"She'll be here. It's normal for the bride to be fashionably late. But if you've changed your mind, I'll take care of your girl."

"You're a riot, but I wish you'd shut the hell up." The excitement boiling inside Damon annoyed him to no end. He knew he shouldn't be excited to be seeing Emma so much. And then Emma entered the room in a white cocktail dress. He walked down the aisle to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her passionately.

"You're supposed to wait til you say I do," said Stefan.

"Ignore my little brother. I do," Damon muttered. Emma's heart skipped a beat as Damon led her to the front of the room. Going through all the motions, Damon was thrilled when the celebrant said he could finally kiss his bride. Damon made sure to keep the kiss chaste. After the ceremony, Emma didn't say much to Damon as they traveled to Clermont, a small town about an hour away from Paris. They stopped in front of a small spa.

"I can come with you, if you want," Damon said.

"I think it'd be better for everyone if I talked to her by myself."

"No rush. I'll be right here." As Emma entered the lobby of the spa, she sighed. She tried to focus on her sister. She couldn't be worried about the caring side she'd seen from Damon lately. She couldn't deal with it. Her sister had been at this spa for three weeks…doctor's orders. After speaking with the front desk, she was shown to a pool where Tatia was reading.

"Emma!" said Tatia after glancing up from her book. "I missed you!"

"Me too."

"Look at you all dressed up. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I have to tell you something, sis."

"That sounds ominous."

"It's good, but it's…big."

"Is Petrova's okay? Was the new collection a dud?"

"Petrova's is fine. I'm married."

"What?"

"I met a guy in Bordeaux and we've had a long distance relationship ever since."

"You never told me. Why not! We tell each other everything. How could you do this without me?"

"I wanted to do it now."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! I didn't want a big fancy wedding. The registry office is more my cup of tea."

"You look beautiful. You're wearing mom's pearls. She would have been happy."

"What about you?"

"I'm happy if you're happy."

"I am."

"So who's my new brother-in-law?"

"Damon Salvatore." Tatia opened her mouth and then closed it. She was obviously shocked and Emma was afraid she'd slipped into catatonia. "I know this is a little bit of a shock."

"Are you insane! I don't believe this for minute!"

"It's the truth, Tatia."

"I may have been plagued with fatigue, but I'm not an idiot! How stupid can you be marrying Damon Salvatore of all people. Don't give me those puppy dog doe eyes of yours. Wait a minute. Oh my God. You did this for Petrova's."

"Uh…well…he's not that bad."

"Bullshit. This is so typical of you. Ever since you were a kid, you always tackled a problem head on. Em, this isn't a game. You can't just call it quits when you feel like it. You're _married_. Sure, you've helped Petrova's, but this…I could kill you," Tatia said, pulling Emma in for a hug.

"You'd never do that. You'd lose the creative genius for Petrova's jewelry."

"You're crazy."

"But you love me anyway."

"So where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"What are you going to do?"

"He can tell you when I'm done with him."

"Alright. I'll go get him," Emma sighed.

"He needs a good ass-kicking."

"Just be nice," Emma shook her head as she walked away. Damon exited the car when Emma came out of the building.

"How rough was it?" he asked.

"It went better than I thought. She wants to see you, but fair warning. It's not going to be pleasant. Go easy on her, please. Stress isn't healthy for her."

"Don't worry. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call the police."

"Good luck. You're going to need it." He entered the building and stumbled into Emma's younger sister.

"You've got a lot of gall doing this. Not only are you killing our family business, but you're taking advantage of my big sister."

"I didn't kill your family business. Just because your mine is struggling to keep up with the competition doesn't make it my fault. I had originally come to Paris to propose a business deal."

"Instead you propose to my sister."

"Believe it or not it was the other way around."

"Excuse me?"

"She's quite a spitfire that sister of yours."

"It's what she does. Emma's like a bull. She tackles a problem head on, not thinking about the consequences. She's a bit of a free spirit. Don't mistake her determination for commitment."

"This marriage is a business deal. That's it."

"For you maybe. I'm Emma's little sister though. I know her. You'll act all _together_ and she'll get emotional. Just remember it's a business deal. Emma's just trying to prove herself. Oh, and if you hurt her there won't be a mine big enough for you to hide in."

"You have nothing to worry about. This marriage is beneficial for both of us," said Damon, walking away.

"That's what worries me," Tatia muttered.


	4. Violet Hill

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

After leaving Tatia at the spa, Emma fell asleep in the car on the way to their hotel nearby. Emma woke up early the next morning in their room. She was surprised to see Damon lying next to her on the bed. The memories of yesterday slammed into her like a eighteen-wheeler. All her preparation to lie by omission to her sister had crumbled. Tatia had seen right through her. She'd been stressed yet relieved at the same time. She looked down to see she was still in her white dress. Well, at least Damon had manners. As Emma looked at her new husband, she realized she felt something for him. She didn't want to. It wasn't smart, but she couldn't help it.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," Damon murmured.

"That debatable. You're not so beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about me, silly."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping because I was awake first."

"Are you always so belligerent in the morning?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How you shut me up." Damon ran his finger along Emma's shoulder down her arm to her hand, leaving goose bumps along the skin.

"I can think of many ways." He took her wrist and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Maybe you should show me."

Damon's lips mashed against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Passion overwhelmed them as Emma granted Damon access to her mouth. He held nothing back as he pulled her closer to him, allowing her to feel his erection. When he kissed down her jaw, the smell of her arousal was apparent to him. Emma's hands moved up his chest, her nails scratching the bare skin. His hands moved from her back down to the edge of her dress. She groaned when his lips left her skin as he removed the material from her. His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her neck, nipping at the skin.

"Please," Emma whispered as she pulled him away from her pulsing vein and to her lips. They kissed violently, fighting an intense battle as her small fingers combed through his raven hair. "Take me."

Damon stalked Emma, kissing every inch of her skin. Her ankle, calves, thighs. Emma tugged at his hair, bringing him closer to her core. Emma's wetness seeped from her slit. Damon lapped the liquid and groaned in ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of Emma's essence as he continued to lick her wet pussy. The taste was indescribable. Emma didn't think she could arch her hips any higher as she was brought to the height of her pleasure. Damon kissed up her body as his hard dick teased her. Emma's control snapped and she brought him to her for a hot, torrid kiss. Smirking at Emma's irritation, he thrusted into her. Her feet pushed into him, begging him to thrust faster as he relished the taste of her lips on his.

"More!" she screamed. "God, give me all of you." He moved faster, harder, deeper, striking her g-spot with every movement. Emma met every push as her walls squeezed Damon. He pinned her hands above her hand, their fingers intertwined as he fucked her with reckless abandon. Words couldn't describe how perfect she was for him, so tight, so warm, like she was made only for him.

Emma moaned when her orgasm washed over her. It was the most powerful feeling she had ever experienced. As her legs squeezed his hips, she moaned garbled words into his wet skin. Damon quaked as he yelled her name in pleasure. Hiding his face in the crook of her neck, his seed shot into her. As Damon tried to regain some trace of sanity, Emma realized she never wanted this moment of unadulterated bliss to end.


	5. Welcome To The Masquerade

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Emma placed her wire cutters back on the table as she examined her finished bracelet. Accented by sapphires and emeralds, the bracelet was perfect, timeless, and refined. Just Emma's style.

"Massage?" Damon asked from behind Emma, noticing her tight shoulders.

"No. I still have work to do." Damon ignored her and kneaded the muscles. Emma moaned in return. "Oh. Right there. Hmm."

"You're quite the workaholic."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. You're very talented."

"I know."

"Modest too," Damon mocked. Two days had passed since their night in the hotel and Emma had given Damon a key to her apartment. "What are you going to be working on next?"

"Pink diamonds, my favorite."

"Rarest in the world."

"I'm planning a set of rings. Engagement and eternity."

"You should wear a ring."

"I don't have to. If people ask I'll tell them I'm commissioning one."

"Why won't you wear a ring, Emma?"

"When a guy puts an engagement ring on my finger it will mean something." Damon recoiled. "Don't ask if you don't want the truth."

"I always want the truth even if it's brutal. We need people to believe this marriage is real. It's silly to think that the best jeweler in Paris wouldn't wear an engagement ring. I kept my end of the deal. It time you followed through on yours."

"Don't worry. You'll have your connections in Paris society by the end of the week."

"I'll only be convinced of that when those parasites return my calls."

"It was bad wasn't it?" Emma asked after a beat. "When your dad went to prison."

"Yeah, it was bad."

"It might help if you talked about it."

"Don't get close to me, Emma. I'm not that type of guy." Damon walked away and Emma sighed.

Saturday night, Emma and Damon's wedding reception was held. Needless to say, the secret wedding stunned the upper echelon of Paris society.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked, sensing Damon's anxiety at the entrance of the party.

"No. Everything's fine. Let's get this over with." For the duration of the party, Emma introduced Damon to the movers and shakers of Paris with a bright smile and a voice that would make even the hardest of criminals melt.

"You seem stressed," said Emma as they danced.

"Wouldn't you be surrounded by piranhas waiting to eat you alive if you slip up once?"

"Maybe if you relaxed a little people would be so intimidated by you."

"I've done my share of schmoozing tonight." He brought her wrist to his lips like he did in their hotel room.

"Well, aren't you two cute," said an old friend of the Petrova family, Elijah Mikaelson. "I hope you don't mind, Damon, but I'd like a dance with the bride."

"Don't step on his toes too much," Damon smirked as he left the room. He needed some air as he tried to tamp down on the jealousy raging inside him. As Emma danced with Elijah, she considered what her new feelings for Damon could possibly be. Love? No. She wasn't allowed to fall in love with Damon.

"I don't think my dancing skills are responsible for that look in your eyes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It'd be nice to have a girl look at me like that."

"What about Tatia?"

"You and I both know Tatia only sees me as a friend. Someone she can hang on her arm when she needs to."

"Elijah, you two grew up together. It only makes sense that she'd rely on you."

"Sometimes I just wish…never mind. How is Tatia by the way?"

"Better."

"There have been some rumors floating around."

"About?"

"Tatia's ill health. You taking over Petrova's. Financial troubles."

"People should mind their own business."

"They saying you only married Salvatore for the cash he could bring to Petrova's." Emma nodded her head to an empty corridor so they could talk in private.

"What else are they saying? Spare me no detail."

"They're saying Damon is trying to have meetings with corporate miners, but they've turned him down every time. Emma, don't expect people to like him just because you married him. They haven't forgotten about what his dad did."

"Damon's not his father," Emma spat. Anger scorched through her veins. How could they all be so single-minded? Hadn't they ever heard of second chances?

"I know, but people aren't going to do risky business with a guy whose family has proved to be questionable."

"And I understand that, but they should trust my judgment. I married Damon and I don't care what they have to say about it. They should trust in the Petrova name." Emma then left a stunned Elijah in the hallway. After the party, Damon and Emma were walking up to Emma's apartment.

"It worked. So why do you look like the world is crashing down around you?" Emma asked Damon, noticing his scowl."

"You're fooling yourself if you think we pulled that off."

"They just found out the news, Damon. It's going to take a little time for it to sink in."

"This won't work."

"I never imagined you would be a quitter."

"This is a waste of time. They can't see past my father and I don't blame them for that," Damon sighed.

"You're not like him, Damon."

"Oh and you're an expert? You haven't seen him use people. You haven't seen him desperate to be ahead. You haven't seen him suppress his emotions. What if I'm exactly like him?"

"You're not."

"Oh really? Because I'm doing the exact same thing he did. I'm using you, I'm desperate to get these people to talk to me, and I'm suppressing my feelings."

"I was the one who proposed to you. So if anyone's using anybody else, it's me."

"This isn't right, Emma."

"The marriage."

"I'm tired of the lies. I'm just like my father."

"Hey, enough of this philosophical, deep stuff. Let's go do something we know we're good at." Damon looked at her and smirked. He didn't need to be told twice.


	6. Hanging By A Thread

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"Come back to bed," said Damon as Emma looked out the window of her apartment, seeing the Paris skyline. She walked back to the bed and pulled the sheet over her.

"What are we going to do?"

"We could back out of this deal."

"You really want to do that?"

"It's the most logical solution."

"I would lose Petrova's, you lose your chance to go global, and we look like a couple of idiots. That is definitely not the most logical solution."

"Well, I'd rather auction myself at a bachelor fundraiser for charity than go into a party with those people again." Emma chuckled slightly at the thought. "There's nothing funny about this."

"No, there isn't. Maybe I should participate in an auction too, then again who wants a…" Emma's eyes widened in realization.

"What?"

"That's it! You're a genius," said Emma after kissing Damon.

"I know, but what was it that I said?"

"Petrova's should host an auction. Exclusive pieces only. The biggest jewelry auction Paris has ever seen. Next week."

"Doesn't an auction take weeks to organize?"

"I know people. I can do it. I'll raise all the funds I need to support Petrova's. This is brilliant." The next day, Katherine visited Emma in her workshop.

"That was some shindig," Katherine said.

"It was great."

"Damon's quite taken with you. Everybody can't stop talking about how cute you two were on the dance floor. Good thing too, 'cause before that half of them thought it was fake."

"I don't care what people think."

"I've got a commission request for you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Pink diamond engagement ring. White gold, fantasy cut, three carat."

"They didn't flinch at the price?"

"Not one bit."

"Wow." Emma was surprised by the order. It was exactly what she'd want in an engagement ring.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head so I'll let you get back to work," Katherine laughed.

"What time do they need it by?"

"Two weeks."

"That's insane."

"We need the money, Em."

"Fine. Set up a fitting appointment."

"Can't. Guy said it was a surprise. Gave me the girl's size instead."

"Kat, you know I hate working on pieces without ensuring the fit from the get-go."

"I told him the exact same thing, but he wouldn't budge."

"Alright. Get going. I have work to do and you're distracting me." Katherine nodded and left the room while Emma finished her jewelry set. Two days passed before Damon saw Emma again. Emma was in her workshop working and frustrated.

"Damnit," Emma swore, throwing her pliers down.

"Hey," Damon said from the doorway. "Bad time?" Damon didn't expect to see tears brim around Emma's eyes. He walked quickly to Emma and hugged her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do the auction. All my contacts don't want to risk promoting something with a good amount of cash to support it. Cash I don't have. You'd think it being Petrova's would be enough. Apparently not."

"Salvatore Mine could give you the collateral for the auction?"

"You would do that for me?"

"I get some good PR and you get your auction."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Emma, kissing Damon. "I can't believe you'd do that for me."

"I married you, Emma. Trust me that's a much bigger investment than supporting an auction."

"You aren't fooling me, mister. You're a big softie underneath that hard exterior."

"You think I'm soft, huh? I'm bad, Emma. Maybe I should proof it to you." Emma laughed as he pushed her against the workbench, kissing her.


	7. On My Own

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"Your auction has been quite the success, Emma," said Elijah behind the stage of the auction as the last Petrova signature piece was sold. Emma's event had gone on without a hitch.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Emma asked. Elijah only smirked. As they walked out into the ballroom, she was approached by many bidders, wishing for Emma to commission pieces for them. Emma had got what she wanted. She had saved Petrova Jewels, but she was still plagued with worry. She was afraid Damon would leave her.

"Your husband wants to personally congratulate you. He's attending to the caterers right now."

Emma nodded and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Damon was searching for Emma when Trevor Morino, CEO of Global Mining Corp, stopped him.

"Well done," said Trevor, shaking Damon's hand. Damon had been waiting to have a meeting with Trevor for weeks.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't take all the credit. Emma did the work."

"But you helped her out."

"I'm her husband. I'd do anything to make her happy."

"You are a surprising man, Salvatore. A lot of us here have seen Emma grow since she was a child. We're a big family. We look out for each other. Your father screwed a lot of us over and we were doubtful about you, but I think you've really changed our minds with the way you've supported Emma. I'd like to schedule a board meeting so we can look at your plans? Is Monday alright with you?"

"Monday's great."

"Here. Call my PA and she'll set up a time," said Trevor before leaving. Emma came up to Damon as he slipped Trevor's card in his jacket pocket.

"We were a success," Emma said after kissing Damon.

"You're the genius they all wanted."

"But you helped me put this together."

"It was a team effort. I was invited to a meeting with Trevor Morino Monday."

"That's wonderful."

"We both won tonight."

"Welcome to the club."

"Excuse me?"

"The old boys' club. Morino's like that. Doesn't accept most people."

"Especially Giuseppe Salvatore's boy."

"People know you're not your father. Especially Morino. He vets people extensively before he approaches them."

"You're quite wise, you know that?"

"Well, I've been around these people for a while. I've picked up a thing or two. Your mine will be a huge success now. You'll be corporate in no time."

"Thanks to you," Damon smiled, realizing he might be falling for Emma Petrova.


	8. Come Back When You Can

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

One week had passed since the Petrova Jewels auction and Damon was still trying to determine his feelings for Emma. His plan to make Salvatore Mine a global corporation were right on track. With his business looking up, he was now evaluating his marriage to Emma. He knew he didn't want to leave Emma. He needed her to fall in love with him. While Emma went to visit her sister at the spa, he set his plan into motion. When Emma arrived at the spa, she found Tatia at the pool again. Tatia would be discharged from the spa soon and Emma could return to her normal duties, making beautiful works of art. They talked a lot. Not about business though.

"Oh, I'm going to be having weekly yoga, pilates, and tai chi sessions when I come back to work."

"That's great. I don't ever want to see you so tired again. You have to take care of yourself."

"I know. I didn't think you were coming this weekend. Something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong."

"Emma, I'm your sister. What's Damon done?"

"Nothing."

"That's two nothings. Please tell me you haven't fallen for the jerk." Emma pursed her lips. "Emma!"

"He's not that bad of a guy."

"If we had been having this conversation months ago, you would have been cursing him to the deepest pits of Hell."

"Well, I didn't know him then."

"He was putting us out of business."

"I proposed to him, Tatia. Not the other way around and he's helped make Petrova's profitable."

"Emma, have you fallen him?"

"Yeah. How stupid is that?"

"Hey, it's okay to think he's attractive. I wouldn't blame you. I mean it's not like you're in…" Emma looked away. "No! Please say it's not true. Oh, this is a disaster!"

"You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Emma, he's going to go home eventually. What are you going to do then? You'll be crushed."

"You don't choose who you fall in love with," Emma murmured as her cellphone beeped. It was a text message from Damon_. See you soon. ;)_. Emma smiled.

"I can't believe you love him."

"Neither can I."

"You sure he's deserving of you?"

"Underneath that hard bad boy exterior, he a good guy."

"Bad boy. I should've known."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Emma. You always were a sucker for them. Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"No! I'm not a complete idiot." There was no way Emma was going to scare Damon away with any I love yous.

"Please be careful, Emma. I love you," said Tatia, hugging her sister.

"I love you too," Emma replied before leaving. Outside the spa, she saw Damon leaning against his car.

"When you said 'see you soon' I was thinking we were going to meet in the city."

"I got impatient."

"Missed me, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Careful, Damon. Your emotions are showing."

"Are you saying I'm cold-hearted?" Emma sent him a look. "Okay, I walked into that one. But I have good reason to keep my guard up."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I had a wonderful childhood. Loved my parents. I wanted to be just like my dad. Then I went to college and heard people talking about him. About how he made all that money that left other people penniless. And why a woman like Mary Trouseau would marry a guy of questionable background."

"Your dad was using your mom to locate potential marks to scam?"

"I don't know if he really loved Mom or just used her for her relationships, but I know she loved him. After dad went to prison, a lot of rumors floated around that Mom might have been Dad's accomplice. The fact she ran after the trial didn't help her case. The thought of it makes me sick. Everything Dad touched withered. For months, I couldn't even work in Paris."

"That's why you left."

"And I never looked back. My mom's mom knew what her daughter was getting into it. That's why she gave the mine to me."

"Have you ever visited your father?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no."

"His appeal's soon."

"I know. The press keep hounding me about it."

"It might be a good opportunity to talk to him. Move past all of this."

"No way. I've spent the last ten years trying to distance myself from him."

"He's your father, Damon. I can tell this is all eating you up inside."

"You don't know anything."

"I know a lot more than you think. You're a great guy and it's a shame that you're letting the past twist you into knots."

"I didn't come surprise you here so we could talk about my past." He pulled a black ring box out of his pocket and Emma's heart about stopped. An engagement ring, she hoped. She deflated when she saw the ring. It was not an engagement ring.

"It's a promise ring. I promise not to be such an ass about this fake marriage when we decide what we want our future to look like." To say Emma was angry would be an understatement. What the hell kind of joke was this? Was he trying to buy her off? "Do you not like it?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's a nice ring."

"Nice. Nice is for cookies. Nice is not for a guy buying a girl a ring."

"It's just not what I…"

"Want. My mistake. Won't happen again."

"Damon."

"Don't worry your little head. I'm not backing out of our deal. Petrova's is safe. I was a fool for thinking you cared about something other than that," said Damon, getting in his car.

"Damon!" But it was too late. Damon had already sped down the road and possibly out of Emma's life.


	9. Brighter Than Sunshine

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

After driving around aimlessly for hours, Damon considered what he had done wrong. He knew Emma loved him. He saw it in her eyes. Had she been disappointed Damon hadn't offered her more? His eyes widened in realization. That had to be it! Damn. He had let his own personal demons screw up his one chance at happiness with a woman who completely accepted him. Swallowing his pride, he decided he needed to visit his father in prison. He needed to face his past in order to put it behind him and move forward.

"Well, well. Look who it is," said Giuseppe when the guards brought him out for visitation. "I was wondering when you were going to come see me."

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray me? Why did you cut me out of your life when you got put in here? You owe me an explanation."

"You had a future and the only place I was going was here. I didn't want your life to be haunted by my choices."

"Bullshit. If that's how you felt, you wouldn't have done all those things with mom. Using her. You didn't care about me. You were a selfish bastard and only did what you wanted."

"The thing about jail is that it gives you a lot of time to think. I can't say or do anything that'll change the past. I did bad things and I regret them. I wish my life could have been different and I wanted to reach out to you, but I couldn't. It wasn't fair to you. You deserved to have a life that wasn't tainted by what I did."

"And Mom?"

"I told her to run and never look back. I'd destroyed her life enough. She deserved better. Why are you here, Damon?"

"A lot can happen in ten years, Dad. People change."

"I don't know how the appeal's going to turn out, but when I get out, I'm going to start over. Find a quiet place to live, change my name. Maybe I'll find your mom. I'll stay out of your way, son."

"I guess we'll see," Damon smirked. He hung up the phone and the guards took Giuseppe back to his cell. Damon smiled slightly as he left the prison. He felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

When Damon returned to Petrova Jewels, Emma was working in her workshop on a ruby set. Damon knocked on the doorframe. Emma looked up to see Damon leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" Emma asked coldly.

"You," Damon whispered before pulling Emma into his arms and kissing her.

"Damon, we had an agreement."

"Do you want out?"

"We were never in it to begin with."

"That's crap and you know it. We were in it from the very beginning."

"Physically."

"From the minute I met you, you had me. I just didn't realize it until now. I saw my father today."

"That's great."

"I did it for us. You were right. I needed to face my demons and move on. I don't want to screw up again like I did with that ring."

"I'm sorry I reacted like that. It just wasn't what I expected."

"No, it wasn't. You were expecting this," said Damon as he pulled another black box out of his coat pocket. "The promise ring was an interim ring until I could get this. I didn't want to scare you off." Damon opened the box revealing the pink diamond ring Emma had made. She was floored.

"How…when…why?"

"You said you didn't want an engagement ring unless it meant something," said Damon as he slipped the ring on her left hand and kissed her palm. "It means something now, Emma. I love you. Probably fell in love with you when we first met. I didn't want to."

"Shut up," Emma whispered before kissing Damon. "You should have told me."

"You should have trusted me. Proposing again would probably be a little redundant."

"I don't know," she laughed. "Since I have a wedding band and engagement ring and promise ring, an eternity ring might be in the works."

"You don't need a ring for that. I know I'll love you for eternity."

"Aww. You're really a softie now."

"It'll be our little secret."

"Forever."

THE END


End file.
